With advent of technology, document sharing and storing has been taking place online. Due to online sharing, transfer, and storage of important documents, it has become a daunting task to check authenticity of the documents. There are instances where users have faced trouble while reading a document due to manipulation of a content in a shared document. Hence, there is a need to check authenticity of the content in the document before further processing.
At present, some existing methods verify authenticity of the documents. However, these methods fail to read the document in some scenarios, such as, when the document is in torn shape, fading of image due to spilling of water over the document and poor quality of print. Further, the existing methods may recognize only particular form and format of documents such as, data filled in a spreadsheet format, read image present above text and text below image supposed to be read in consonance with image and the like. In addition, the existing methods also fail to distinguish between lines present in tables, a form, and graphic image or to read a text present in the graphic image. Also, existing techniques used for fabricated region and symbol processing may reduce number of pixels due to which, it becomes difficult to identify a specific fabricated region in the document. Thus, the existing methods fail to identify and correct a fabrication in the document.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.